Kaigara Senjin
Appearance General Appearance A lanky blue haired boy with little to no facial expression, Kaigara always seems like he is on the verge of falling asleep or incredibly disinterested in what is going on. He tends to tower over most people his age and the various sea shell growths across his skin tend to be the only way you can tell if he's feeling any emotion at all. Costumed Appearance In costume as "Riptide The Beach Hero" Kaigara wears bodysuit the colour of sand with jagged blue designs that looks like something from a retro mag. The bodysuit is designed to work around his seashell growths so they are unimpeded whatsoever from blockages during exercises or combat. Coupled with this is a headpiece designed to look like one of his shell growths in the back, while the front features nothing covering his face whatsoever. He looks kind of ridiculous until he starts spraying his water. Personality Kaigara is a stalwart in whatever he sets his mind to; believing that someone who is wishy washy about things has no place in heroics. As such, you will find nobody harder to convince to change their mind than Kaigara, despite seeming apathetic. With his lack of facial expressions and stubbornness; he has an air of intimidation when facing him - but a solid aura of dependability when he's on your side. Character Background As a child Kaigara found it difficult to express himself, with a quirk that seemed to be as boring as growing seashells making his already difficult time socialising much harder. He grew much quicker than the other kids, but being quiet and weird looking only brought him their ire and fear. He looked to the heroes as Paragons of what he should be, particularly those who patrolled the coast near his house. When he was six, he was watching one of his favourite heroes arrest a smuggler's crew and accidentally fired water into the air. After being praised by the hero, he decided that the only people who would ever see him as more than a huge freak were heroes. As such, he was able to much better cope with the bullying, handling it until they realised that the large expressionless boy was perhaps a dangerous target. Keeping to himself, studying and practicing with his quirk on the beach at night allowed Kaigara the strength and smarts to make it all the way to UA... eventually. Your character should be considered a transfer student and will be subjected to the Late Comer Program. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Stubborn # Intimidating # Expressionless Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Quirk Name Beach Body - From the shells on his body; Kaigara is able to spout water that he can manipulate for various purposes. It just requires line of sight and conentration for him to do so! Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive